Sous la lune
by Hisilde
Summary: April picole et arrose quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de fumer, en mémoire de November, en tenant July par la main.


**Personnages** : April et July  
**Rating** : G  
**Disclaimer** : Darker Than Black est du fait de Tensai Okamura ainsi que des Studio Bones**  
**

April leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. La lune de Londres lui paraissait blafarde, presque nauséeuse, et terriblement seule dans son océan d'encre. Ils venaient tout juste d'être rappelés en Angleterre, elle et July. Déjà, le Japon leur manquait, préservant au détour d'une de ses nombreuses rues l'empreinte d'un souvenir qu'aucun des deux agents n'oublieraient, jamais. La jeune femme jugea qu'un verre d'alcool ou deux parviendraient bien à faire danser l'astre, si triste, immobile tout là-haut. Peut-être arriveraient-ils aussi à chasser sa mélancolie qui, décidément, ne lui convenait pas.

Elle entra dans le premier bar qui croisa son chemin. April installa July sur un des nombreux tabourets surplombés par le comptoir derrière lequel se tenait le tenancier, menton légèrement relevé mais pas de trop afin de ne pas paraître hautain envers le client, petite moustache, costume cravate, un verre et une serviette dans les mains. Cela faisait longtemps qu'April n'était plus entrée dans un endroit aussi propret. Au Japon, elle s'était contentée de n'importe quelle taverne pour le peu qu'on y servait de l'alcool et elle avait eu très peu l'occasion de quitter les bas quartiers où elle menait ses missions. Le barman lança un regard désapprobateur à July qui semblait bien loin d'avoir l'âge règlementaire pour fréquenter son commerce. Il n'évoqua cependant pas le problème, la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait venait de passer sa commande. Après tout, l'âge du gosse lui importait peu tant que la dame le surveillait et ne provoquait aucun scandale, il avait les cancans en horreur.

July restait immobile. Ses mains s'ancraient fermement sur les bords de son tabouret. De temps à autre, il laissait ses jambes se balancer et parfois, ses pieds cognaient le comptoir devant lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner les yeux à sa gauche pour savoir qu'April venait de vider cul-sec son énième verre de scotch. Il l'entendit en demander un double, cette fois. A sa droite, quelqu'un venait de s'installer. Son arrivée avait stoppé le verre d'April à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. La jeune femme l'observa, d'abord interloquée, ensuite énervée. Comment ce client, cet homme, avait le culot d'être aussi blond, de porter un costume blanc et par-dessus le marché, de sortir de sa poche une cigarette qu'il se préparait à fumer ? Le temps que l'étranger l'allume, April s'était levée, son verre toujours en main. Elle s'était approchée et avait laissé couler son double scotch sur le point rouge qui commençait à ronger le papier et le tabac, salissant au passage ces cheveux dorés et le blanc immaculé du costume. Le client sursauta et réprima un frisson lorsque les glaçons se trouvant dans le verre vinrent mouiller ses vêtements en effleurant sa peau. Il leva un regard plus étonné que vexé en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le regardait de haut, les sourcils froncés.

- Oy, ne fumez pas en notre présence, la fumée que vous expirez contient beaucoup plus d'agents toxiques que celle que vous inspirez. La quantité de dimethyl… particules cancérigènes présente dans la fumée inspirée varie de 5,3 à… eh bien… un peu plus de nanogrammes, alors qu'il y en a entre 600, non, nettement plus, dans la fumée expirée. Par ailleurs, la quantité de quino…euh…léine dans la fumée expirée est une douzaine de fois peut-être plus importante, je ne sais plus trop, que dans la fumée inspirée, pouvant atteindre des milliers de nanogrammes. En d'autres termes, le risque de maladie pour les fumeurs passifs est plus important que pour les vrais fumeurs.

Elle avait écorché les termes un peu trop compliqués, s'était emmêlée dans ses chiffres, mais elle n'en avait cure. April se souvenait de toute cette tirade bien qu'elle ne l'ait plus entendue depuis longtemps. November 11 les avait harassés avec ces principes de non-fumeur, enfumant malgré tout ses poumons en respect du prix qu'il avait à payer pour son contrat.

Sans prendre garde aux remarques indignées du tenancier ainsi qu'aux commentaires acides des autres clients, April saisit July par les aisselles afin de le faire descendre de son tabouret. Sa main alla chercher instinctivement la sienne. Dehors, la lune paraissait déjà moins triste et tanguait au rythme d'une valse lente. Alors qu'April marmonnait pour elle-même sur le chemin de leurs quartiers, elle sentit vaguement July serrer un peu plus fort ses doigts dans sa paume, avec autant de chaleur que pouvait manifester une doll, pour la remercier à sa façon de toujours penser à November 11, de ne pas le laisser en arrière comme ils ont laissé le Japon derrière eux.


End file.
